The Earth's Secret Weapon!
is the two hundred eighty seventh chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred eighty-first overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary In one day, Majin Buu has destroyed 80% of the Earth's people and cities. Like a child, Majin Buu thinks it fun when people try to resist him or run away. Most people were killed by explosion, but sometimes when he's hungry, he turns people into candy to eat them up. But the Earth hasn't just watched in silence. The army has made a move, but of course, they couldn't compete at all. Now, everyone knows that it's all futile, and there is only one they can turn to… However, the remaining people haven't completely given up hope. They know via radio broadcasts that a savior has survived. Everyone is awaiting the awakening of that savior… Yes. The champion who has been resting in shelter up until now, in order to heal of the fatigue from the World Martial Arts Tournament… The one who overpowered Cell… The strongest in the world, no, the universe! Now… The Earth's most famous and legendary man has awaken. And so, he is finally going to stand up to Majin Buu. Bearing the hope of the few remaining people upon his shoulders… Yes! The strongest warrior, boasting myth-like invincibility… Mr. Satan has at last taken action!!! The Royal Army has flown Mr. Satan to a safe distance from Majin Buu's house. One of the officers asks about Mr. Satan's duffel bag, and he replies that it's full of his secret weapons. Mr. Satan throws off his cape and belt, and then calls out Buu in a very quiet voice. The guy thinks Satan's throat must be sore, and so he yells out at Buu for him. Mr. Satan calls him an idiot and says Buu will hear that, and ducks behind a rock. But, Buu doesn't come out, and Mr. Satan tells them to hurry up and leave. Once they're gone, Mr. Satan sneaks along stealthily, holding up a small shrub in front of his face. Once he gets close enough, he tosses a small rock at Buu's house, but nothing happens. Mr. Satan creeps along the outside of the house, peeping into the window to see that it's empty. Mr. Satan then becomes brave, and starts making fun of Buu, since he's not actually here. Suddenly, there's a noise behind him and Mr. Satan drops to his knees, vehemently apologizing. But, it turns out the noise was just a lizard. Mr. Satan is mad that he did all that just because of a stupid lizard, and so he stomps on it. Suddenly, Buu appears on the roof, and Mr. Satan bows and humbly greets him when he comes down. Buu asks what he wants to be turned into, hard candy? A biscuit? A gummy? Mr. Satan asks him to hold up, since he has some lovely presents for Majin Buu. Mr. Satan says it's nothing much though, and Buu thinks he'll just kill him then. Mr. Satan quickly retracts this, saying it's high class chocolate. Boo isn't sure what that means, and so Satan explains that it's very expensive, and very delicious. Buu takes a piece, sniffs it, and then eats it. Mr. Satan devilishly grins, thinking of the deadly poison he put in the chocolate. But nothing happens, and Buu says it's even yummier than human chocolate. Satan's next present is a GamePoy, and he shows Buu how to play with it. Buu starts to get frustrated because it's too hard, and so Mr. Satan gives him an easier game. Mr. Satan runs away while he plays it, and then sets off a trigger he's holding. The GamePoy explodes, and Mr. Satan says that's "the end". But, Buu survives, and thinks that was a fun game. Since Mr. Satan is fun, Buu decides he wants to make him into a servant. Mr. Satan is grateful, and Buu offers him some human candy balls. Satan reluctantly starts chewing them up, saying they're delicious, but then does the "hey look over there" thing and spits them out. Mr. Satan then gets Buu to stare off at something else, and while he's distracted, Mr. Satan elbows him in the back of the neck. Buu doesn't even notice and asks what he's looking at. Mr. Satan says he had seen a shadow. Buu says he'll kill it, and shoots a big blast out into the distance. Mr. Satan tells Buu he did very well, and thinks they should get their picture taken together. He tells Buu to lye on the ground, as it's the latest fashion, and then Mr. Satan stands over Buu's body for the photograph. Mr. Satan thinks that at least he's gotten a good picture out of this. The two go inside, and Mr. Satan serves Buu some food before washing his back in the bathtub. Mr. Satan hates doing all this, but he'll think of a way to kill Buu yet. Characters Locations *Earth **Majin Buu's house Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters